In U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,383, a video appliance is described that may be loaded with cassettes which contain the information carrier medium, e.g., a tape. This tape-shaped information carrier is freely accessible through an opening in the cassette wall located between the storage spool and the winding spool. When this cassette is placed into the applicance, several finger-like levers are inserted into the opening and are then arranged behind the tape. When the operation of the video applicance is started, the fingers are controlled by complex cam mechanisms and are moved out of the cassette's opening at a right angle to the direction of the tape movement. In this way, the levers, with the tape pulled out of the cassette, form a loop with a diameter greater than that of the drum which is used for video projection. Inasmuch as the tape loop is formed above the video drum, it subsequently falls over the drum by the force of gravity when the cam controlled fingers are retracted to a smaller diameter. As it happens, this device does not operate in a very efficient manner, despite its considerable technical extravagance, because the tape from the fingers drop over the drum in an undefined manner. In addition, the guiding devices that hold the tape against the drum when information is recorded or played back, must be sufficiently distant from the drum during threading to leave enough room for the falling tape. Because of this, the entire device must necessarily be made rather large.
It is therefore an object of the device of the present invention to make possible the friction-less and trouble-free removal of a record-carrier stored in the manner described above with a minimum of technical investment.